zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zaber Fang
The Sabre Tiger (also known as the Zaber Fang '''in the west, and occasionally in some fan websites as the 'Sabre Fang' bottom) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional ''Zoids'' universe. Overview The Sabre Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid (although it more closely resembles a Smilodon, a type of Saber-toothed cat), created by the Zenebas Empire, and used during the various wars on Zi. The Sabre Tiger was the first high-speed, large-scale Zoid ever constructed, as well as being the first of many cat-type Zoids. Its speed made it amongst the fastest Zoids of its time. While its weapons lacked capability when compared to other large Zoids, they were more than enough to deal with the numerous smaller Zoid types of its day. While very fast and agile in its day, the Sabre Tiger has since been surpassed by newer designs. Nevertheless, it is still considered to be a very capable and very dangerous opponent. An improved version of the Sabre Tiger was also developed, known as the '''Great Sabre. This version sported a large pack on its back that allowed it to leap and fly for short distances, as well as carrying additional weaponry. Battle Story Appearances The Sabre Tiger was first deployed by the Zenebas army in the early ZAC 2030s, working alongside the Red Horn and other early Zoids. For its time, it was considered to be a devastating opponent against smaller Helic Zoids; anything it couldn't out-fight, it could easily out-run. The Sabre Tiger was unmatched in its combination of speed and firepower. The Helic Republic did not possess a Zoid that could directly compete with the Sabre Tiger until ZAC 2042, when the Shield Liger was introduced. To address the Sabre Tiger's lackluster ranged weapons, the Zenebas Empire developed a new variant known as the Strengthened Sabre Tiger. This version replaced the main cannons with an Imperial Hyperbeam Launcher, giving the Zoid a potent long-range punch. In ZAC 2044, the Empire introduced another new model of Sabre Tiger, known as the Great Sabre. The Great Sabre sported improved weapons, along with limited flight capabilities. The Great Sabre remained in service with the Zenebas forces until the Empire's fall in ZAC 2048. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Guylos Empire lost the ability to produce many of its advanced, high-performance Zoids. In response, the Guylos military began production of a new model of Sabre Tiger for their forces. The new version served during the Western Continent war, where it often clashed with Helic Shield Ligers. However, the Zoid quickly found itself outpaced by the development of newer designs like the Blade Liger. Emperor Rudolph briefly used a Sabre Tiger during Regent Prozen's attempted coup. The Zoid proved to be ineffective, and was badly damaged by Gunther Prozen's Bloody Death Saurer during the fighting. Media Appearances Anime Note: In the Western dub versions of the various anime series, the '''Sabre Tiger' is interchangeably referred to as either the Sabre Tiger or the Zaber Fang.'' Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Sabre Tiger first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century. In the first half of the series, Raven used a red Sabre Tiger to destroy battalion after battalion of Republican Zoids to allow the Imperial Army to enter Republic territory unhindered. He also faced off against Van's Shield Liger a total of four times, winning by his own skill the first time, and calling on his Organoid Shadow to win the second time. He never finished his third battle due to Van running off, but Van managed to damage the Sabre Tiger with his Liger's shield before leaving. By the fourth battle, due to ignoring the damage from the previous fight, Raven's recklessness and overconfidence caused him his loss when he forced his Zoid through Van's E-shield. Raven escaped using Shadow. Raven also faced off against Irvine's Command Wolf in episode 14. Despite taking heavy damage from the temporary weapons Irvine used, and even losing one of the Sabre Tiger's legs, Raven demonstrated his raw skill by defeating Irvine with three legs, though Irvine escaped. Numerous variants and customizations also appeared in the series, including a Royal Sabre owned by Prime Minister Homaleff (which Rudolph piloted for a brief period), a heavily customized model mounted with a gatling gun piloted by Major Karl Schubaltz, and the holographic, three-headed Cerberus created by the 'Trinity Ghost'. Great Sabers also appear on occasion, most notably used by the veteran Imperial soldiers known as the 'Three Guards' (whom used them to with effects similar to Raven), as well as the modified pink Great Saber piloted by Stinger, known as the "Stinger Special". Raven's Sabre Tiger notably had dark blue shoulder pads and a dark blue tail, a feature not present on the Zoid's NJR release. The Tigers Team's yellow Sabre Tigers in New Century Zero later featured this unique shoulder color. New Century Zero Sabre Tigers also appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero, most notably the Tigers Team of Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback. The three of them piloted bright yellow Sabre Tigers that sported blue trims, and had a fan reputation as being hopeless but lovable losers. The Team occasionally use unconventional weapons. In the first episode one mounts a Long Range Cannon of the same type as the Command Wolf Irvine. In a later episode, all three Tigers mount a combination dual-cannon/weather control device setup, similar in design to the CP-04 cannons used by the Command Wolf and other Republic Zoids. Though not confirmed, it is believed that the team are a reference to a Japanese Baseball team, the Hanshin Tigers. The Team's Zoids are the same colours as the Team's jerseys, and all three members of the team sport Osaka accents. Similarly, the Tigers Team's losing streak mirrors the bad luck of the Hanshin Tigers. In the New Century Zero dub, the Tigers team changed their team name to the "Fierce Zaber Fangs" for unexplained reasons. (Presumably, the name change was made to better coincide with the NAR Zaber Fang model.) Major Polta of the Backdraft Team also piloted a Sabre Tiger, which was similar in appearance to the one owned by Harry Champ. Polta's was able to turn invisible and fire a large missile launcher, which dropped large metal stakes or magnetic shield generators. A single Sabre Tiger bearing Raven's color scheme, (albeit slightly more maroon than red and the shoulder pads and tail black instead of dark blue), appeared in episode 3. Fuzors A pair of episodes in Zoids: Fuzors featured a Holotech Sabre Tiger piloted by a rogue Z-Fighter called Keith. Keith's Zoid, utilizing a special system called Hologram Technology, was able to turn invisible, as well as evade all sensor systems, allowing him to take out Zoids that would be far more powerful. Using this Zoid, he went off on a rampage, destroying several Zoids including the Dark Assassin's Killer Spiner and a pair of Blade Ligers. Keith also destroyed Sigma's Boldguard; however Sigma eventually defeated him with a Leostriker using special ammunition that allowed it find the Sabre Tiger even when it was invisible. The series also featured several other Sabre Tigers in bit roles. Keith's Zoid featured the same yellow colour scheme as the Tiger's Team's Zoids in New Century Zero, whereas the standard Sabre Tigers were seen with the usual red colouration. The Sabre Tiger's original animation model lacked a lot of the smaller weapons that the model kit features. However, in Fuzors, the Sabre Tiger's 3D animation model had been altered from the version used since Chaotic Century, with these weapons added. It appears, though, that the small machine gun which is normally placed under the Zoid's shock cannon on the model kit was animated to be mounted on the Zoid's back in the anime. Genesis Sabre Tigers appear on several occasions in Zoids: Genesis, usually belonging to the various clans. One elite group protected the Zuri officer Colonel Teize and his Brastle Tiger. The Sabre Tigers belonging to Colonel Teize's squadron use the standard colour scheme, where as the Sabre Tigers belonging to Dinga's squadron feature a new colour scheme consisting of blue and green parts over a mostly grey body. The Genesis Sabre Tiger uses a completely new animation model, with a larger head and back weapon, and shorter legs when compared to previous animation models and the model kits. Comics and Manga UK Zoids Comic Zabre's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. The first issue of the planned "Zoids Monthly" would have introduced the character, but it never reached publication. Chaotic Century Shortly after Van first encounters Zeke and Raven, a Sabre Tiger begins to attack Van’s village. Raven explains that he has used Shadow to infect the Zoid with a virus, causing it to rampage. Van and Zeke are able to combine and defeat the Sabre Tiger, but as soon as it is disabled, Raven and Shadow merge with the Zoid, resurrecting it. Raven and Shadow, using the Sabre Tiger, then face off against Van and Zeke (the Organoid) using Zeke (the Command Wolf), before Van finally uses the Command Wolf's 'Ragnarok Fang' attack and defeats the Sabre Tiger. Video Games The Sabre Tiger played a major role in both the Zoids Saga series and in the Zoids VS series. In Zoids Legacy, the player is given the option of either getting a 'Liger Type' (Shield Liger), or a 'Tiger Type' Zoid. Selecting 'Tiger Type' will give the player a Sabre Tiger. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the player encounters Sabre Tigers in all three battle modes, and in multiple missions of both Republic and Empire Mission Mode. In the mission mode of Zoids: Battle Legends, the Sabre Tiger in the mission mode is referred as the Zaber Fang RT; (RT stands for Rottiger). Both games feature several variants of the Zaber Fang, namely Zaber Fang Old: Speed 200km/h - Old Zenebas Zoid Zaber Fang AT: Speed 250km/h - Renovated Zoid, with higher mobility Zaber Fang SS: Speed 240km/h - Schubaltz Special Zaber Fang RS: Speed 240km/h - Raven Special Zaber Fang TS: Speed 250km/h - Tigers team Special Proto Zaber: Speed 245km/h - A prototype used for CAS research Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_Old.png‎|Zaber Fang Old Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_AT.png‎|Zaber Fang AT Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_RS.png‎|Zaber Fang RS Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_SS.png|Zaber Fang SS Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_TS.png‎|Zaber Fang TS Image:Saga2_Proto_Zaber.png‎|''Proto Zaber'' Trading Cards The Sabre Tiger was featured in two of the Zoids Trading Cards releases, the Original Battle Game and Zoids Card Colosseum. Zaber Fang Holotech was also featured in the Zoids Scramble release, and Sabre Tiger SS was available as part of the Empire Booster Packs for the Original Battle Game. Models Original Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Sabre Tiger kit comes on five frames (one of which is a weapons frame also shared with the Death Saurer, Dimetrodon and Red Horn), along with a battery-powered motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps, a small chromed pilot and label sheets. The Sabre Tiger is moulded in maroon and black, with silver weapons and smoke-coloured canopies. The motor and two of the frames would be later re-used by the Shield Liger. The Sabre Tiger’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. The Sabre Tiger uses a single "AA" sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. The Sabre Tiger's mechanisms were later copied by the Shield Liger and, by extension, the Blade Liger and Liger Zero. Like several other Zoids of the time, the Sabre Tiger could use a number of different optional weapons that were included in the Empire Customise Set. The Sabre Tiger was released in 1984, and was produced up until about 1987. Original European Release The Sabre Tiger was released in the UK and Europe in 1987 under the name Zabre. The model was recoloured in black and light grey, with blue caps and a gold pilot. The label sheet was altered to give the Zoid Helic logos instead of Zenebas ones. Great Sabre In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Sabre Tiger, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, with black armour and bright red structure in place of the original maroon and black, as well as a red canopy. It also featured new parts, with a large backpack, wings and missile launcher added to the Zoid's back. This later became the CP-02. It is also included in the Old and New Imperial Customize Sets. It was meant to oppose the Shield Liger MKII. Zoids 2 A version of the Sabre Tiger was released in the Zoids 2 line, under the name Sabre, in the UK and Europe in the mid 90s. This version was coloured chrome purple, black and red. Zoids 2 Prototype Sabre Believed to be the only existing prototype. It is recolored in dark green, dark gray, and red-orange with the weapons in gray, silver, and gold. The pilot is silver-chromed. No sticker sheet was included. The Zoid was originally thought to be the original Technozoid version of the Sabre which was cancelled before it reached mass production. A label came with the Zoid which was mistranslated as Sabre 2. Correctly translated as Zoids 2 with the remaining characters translating to Sabre Version 2, most likely meaning Zoids 2 Sabre Version 2. Technozoids The Z2 Sabre was also released in the US and Canada as a part of the Technozoids line. This version was identical to the European Zoids 2 release, and may have simply been a re-release of leftover stock. New Japanese Release The Sabre was re-released as a part of the New Japanese Release in 1999. The new Sabre Tiger incorporated several changes from the original version. The red was a darker colour, the canopies are green and the pilot was now a flat blue colour. The battery lid was modified to have a screw-down cover, rather than the clip-down one of the original. TOMY also released an upgrade kit for the Sabre Tiger, the CP-02 Assault Unit. This unit is based on the flight unit that was released with the original Great Sabre. Later production runs of the NJR Sabre Tiger have somewhat blunted teeth, a hold-over from the New European Release version. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Sabre Tiger was re-released in North America by Hasbro in 2001 under the name Zaber Fang. While based on the NJR version's mould, the Zoid was recoloured with bright yellow armor to match the Tigers Team Sabre Tigers in the New Century anime. This version also sported painted shoulders and tail, a unique feature amongst Sabre Tiger variants. The zoids coloring of the painted details has been known to be somewhat inconsistent and have been seen in several color variations. Some Zaber Fangs have blue or even bluish-purple painted parts while others can be jet black. The Zaber Fang was featured as part of the Hasbro Action Figures line. It had a Japanese red color scheme, despite the fact that it was cast in yellow for the New American Release The Zoid was also released in the New Pacific Release, in near-identical packaging. Additionally, the Zoid was released in Japan with American packaging and Japanese instructions. Leftover stock from the NPR was shipped to the UK to become a part of the NER line. Holotech Zaber Fang In 2003, Hasbro released a second version of the Zaber Fang. While similar in colour (and retaining the painted parts), the yellow frames were moulded in semi-transparent plastic. The Zoid was also a part of the NPR. Leftover stock was shipped overseas from Australia and sold in the UK as a part of the NER line. New European Release TOMY released the Sabre Tiger in the UK in 2003. This version was identical in colouration to the NJR version, but was released under the name Zaber Fang. This version featured stubby, blunted teeth, apparently a moulding change to conform with UK safety laws. This change was carried over to subsequent production runs of the New Japanese Release version and all further releases. NAR-Style (yellow) Zaber Fangs as well as the NAR Holotech Zaber Fangs were later also released in the UK, most likely leftover Australian stock. These ones did not have blunted teeth. Limited Sabre Tiger In 2004, TOMY released a limited edition Sabre Tiger. Also known as the Sabre Tiger SCV, this version included the CP-02, and was moulded in gold, black and gunmetal. The model sports the same blunted teeth as the NER version. This release has suffered from inconsistent mould quality, with some having noticeable defects and signs of wear. Holotech Sabre Tiger Later in 2004, TOMY also released a version of the Holotech Zaber Fang under the original name, Sabre Tiger. This version is distinguishable from the NAR version by the colour of its armor (being slightly more yellow) and also having the blunted teeth. This model is based off the zoid that appeared in the Zoids:Fuzors anime. TDP Great Sabre In 2005, Toy's Dream Project re-released the Great Sabre in a version near-identical to the original. It does have the blunted teeth of the other recent releases, and has experienced poor mould quality. NER Holotech Zaber Fang Prototype Suposodly, a Holotech Zaber Fang was planned for the NER line. Unlike the Holotech Zaber Fang from the NAR and Holotech Sabre Tiger from the NJR lines, this Zoid would have been a clear red version of the original Sabre Tiger to go along with the Red Zaber Fang that was released during the NER, opposed to the NAR having the yellow Zaber Fang and yellow Zaber Fang Holotech. It is unknown if the Zoid ever reached production. HMM Sabre Tiger Kotobukiya's sixth release as a part of the HMM line. One of the the best kits because of the fine detail and amount of articulation offered. The Zoid is based off of the OJR variant of the zoid. The zoid has a red, black and gray color scheme and has gray fangs and claws as well as black and gray weapons. Virtualy, the whole zoid is poseable. Several, "unofficial" waterside decal stickers have been made for the zoid, as HMM kits don't use any kind of sticker sheets and stick with pre-painted details. As the ninth release in the line, a second version of the zoid was done, but in black and red and gray with gold fangs and claws as well as black and gray weapons. This variant is in anime accurate colors and has new pre-painted details as well as extra parts, including a redesigned CP-03 Gattling Unit and the limited CA-01. The Zoid was made around the same time Takara-Tomy made the Schwarz Iron Kong for the Rebirth Century Line in 2009. The Great Saber was released as of May, 2010. It is in a similar color scheme to that of the HMM Great Saber. The Zoid is mostly colored in black, dark gray, and dark red with a red canopy and silver fangs and claws. It includes a redesigned CP-02 A prototype is shown on Kotobukiya's site. It is colored in all white, most likely to display poseability in grayscale, as the Sabre Tiger is one of Kotobukiya's most articulate Zoid HMM kits. File:Hmm_sabretiger.jpg|''HMM'' Sabre Tiger File:Hmm_stigerschwarz.jpg|''HMM'' Sabre Tiger Schwarz HMM great sabre.jpg|''HMM'' Great Sabre|link=http://www.kotobukiya.co.jp/item/page/pk_zoids_grate-sabel/index.shtml white hmm sabre tiger 2.jpg|''HMM'' Sabre Tiger Prototype|link=http://www.kotobukiya.co.jp/item/page/pk_zoids_sabertiger/index.shtml# External Links *http://www.zoid.us/protosaber.htm Name The Zoid has three names - 'Sabre Tiger', 'Zaber Fang' and the less common 'Sabre Fang'. It has used the name 'Sabre Tiger' ever since it was first released in the OJR line. The name 'Zaber Fang' actually originated from the New Century Zero anime. New Century Zero was dubbed in English (non-chronologically) before Chaotic Century-Guardian Force; the Tigers Team characters created the 'Zaber Fang' name as their new team name (in the English anime only), but when Chaotic Century was later dubbed in English, some of the voice actors used it as an alternate name for the Sabre Tiger itself. Later, when Fuzors and Genesis were released, they used the original name in the Japanese version. However, when Fuzors released their English version, it used the new name. The name 'Sabre Tiger' is used in both the English and Japanese versions of the anime, but the name Zaber Fang' is only used in the English versions, with the English versions interchangeably using both names. If one watches New Century Zero closely, the 'Zaber Fang' name is not even heard until the last few episodes, where it was declared the Tigers Team's new name - in the earlier episodes, the Zoid itself is (consistently) called the 'Sabre Tiger'. The name 'Sabre Fang' does not actually exit in the anime, and was coined erroneously in some websites. Thus, in actuality, the name 'Sabre Tiger' is the Zoid's proper name, and the name 'Zaber Fang' is the Tigers Team's alternate team name in New Century Zero. Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids